Awakening
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: The first of a oneshot series I have wanted to do for a few years now. For those who have watched my Youtube videos, they probably already know about this idea I had. The story is about Daisy Motomiya being born as a special type of creature that was created to fight demons and as she gets older, she meets others like her. This is the prologue of the story.


"Awakening"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Sensing something new and pure being welcomed into the world, a man sitting at a café set his fork down, no longer interested in the cheesecake he had ordered for lunch.

Narrowing his golden brown eyes, the man stood from his seat and made his way out of the café, unnoticed by the patrons and followed the energy that had caught his attention.

He recognized what the energy was, but it was one he hadn't sensed for 60 years and it made him wonder over what was the cause of this new life being brought into the world when it was at such a wicked state.

When he reached his destination, the man stared up at the hospital in curiosity, knowing that the source of the energy came from inside the building.

Making his way through the halls, he followed the energy signature and it led him to a room filled with newborn babies.

Staring at the pink skinned, wrinkled babes, the man narrowed his eyes as he tried to seek out the source of the energy that had demanded his attention.

Soon enough, his eyes landed on a crib that had a baby wrapped in pink blankets and he walked inside the room, invisible to the nurse that was checking over the children.

Leaning over the crib, the man stared down at the baby in awe.

She was small and her pink hued skin was a caramel color while she had a raspberry colored fuzz covering her head and it stuck wildly around it.

As he checked her over, the man's eyes shone blue and he was able to see the baby's true form that was hidden from the humans.

"Well, hello there, sugar plum. You're one heck of a surprise, aren't you?" He smiled.

Whining, the baby seemed to be trying to open her eyes and lifted her tiny hand, trying to reach out towards the voice speaking to her.

"You can already sense me, can't you? You're going to be a strong one. Maybe you'll be able to live longer than the last one did. Poor guy barely made it to 18." The man commented.

Much to his surprise, the baby's eyes begin to open and revealed a pair of chocolate brown eyes that had flecks of pink shining in them.

Even though the baby was blind and wouldn't be able to see until a bit more time had passed and her vision developed, she was able to see the man's aura of a giant covered in a golden light with massive wings and it made her try to reach out towards it, wanting to touch the creature that gave off such amazing power.

"Already using your powers, huh? You must have been blessed by Him then. I wonder what He has in store for you, sugar plum." The man mused.

Looking up at the ceiling with a contemplative expression on his face, the man sighed out and smiled down at the baby that had a glowing pink aura of a baby lion with wings around her.

Checking to see the name written on her crib, the man smirked in amusement, noting that her first name and middle name both meant "purity".

"Well, then, Daisy Katerina Motomiya, I have a feeling you'll provide some much needed entertainment for me. But don't worry. I'll keep an eye on you to make sure my brothers don't do anything to screw you over." The man said.

With those parting words, the winged man disappeared from sight, leaving the baby to whimper in displeasure of no longer being able to sense the power and warmth that came from him as he hovered over her.

(11 years later…)

Standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom was Daisy Katerina Motomiya, a girl with shoulder length raspberry hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes who wore a pair of jeans, a white spaghetti strapped top and had a gold necklace with a black crystal attached to it.

Grabbing an elastic band, Daisy pulled her hair up into a ponytail and pouted at the sight of her reflection when she noticed her eyes flashing pink once again which frustrated her.

"Man, when is this going to stop?" She growled in annoyance.

For as long as she could remember, Daisy's eyes tended to flicker to a pink color, but she was able to hide it from everyone, except for her older sister, Jun Katrina Motomiya.

Ever since Jun first laid eyes on her baby sister, she was able to see her true form which made the two girls wonder why that was, but they thought that perhaps it was because they were sisters and they shared a special bond because of it.

As for their parents, the two sisters never told them that Daisy was secretly some sort of supernatural creature.

The reason for that was because Joseph and Daphne Motomiya were both hunters, but not of the animal variety.

They hunted demons, witches, vampires and other creatures that mankind once thought never existed.

Jun was worried that if their parents found out that Daisy wasn't fully human, then they would try to kill their own daughter and she wasn't going to allow that.

The 18 years old didn't want to believe that her parents would hunt their own child if they learned she wasn't human, but Jun had seen how ruthless Daphne and Joseph could be when they tracked down a monster and killed it.

The sight of her parents killing the monsters like that scared Daisy so bad that she ran straight home and hid under hr covers, refusing to come out until the next day when Jun went to get her.

Daphne and Joseph both felt bad for traumatizing their youngest daughter, but they knew that she needed to get used to this life since she was being raised as a hunter just like Jun was.

After that day, when Daisy had run away in horror at seeing her parents kill that monster, which happened to be a nekomata, Jun was never going to allow anyone to know the truth about her baby sister, no matter what.

In fact, Jun planned on packing up their things and taking Daisy away with her once she finally graduated high school later that year.

Daisy didn't want to leave her home and friends behind, but she knew that her powers, whatever they really were, were growing and soon enough, she would expose herself since she couldn't control them and was scared over everyone's reactions.

Jun was researching through every book on the supernatural she could get her hands on to discover what her sister was, once assuming she was a werecat, but ruled that theory out since Daisy had wings, ones she had no idea how to use.

If Daisy knew she could count on one person, it was her sister who always looked out for her, even if they got on each other's nerves.

Speaking of which, Daisy stared at the door as it was opened by a tall girl with magenta colored hair, chocolate brown eyes with red lips and fair skin that would make Snow White jealous.

She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black crop top and had a gold necklace with a black crystal around her neck.

"Hey, baby sis, you ready for school?" Jun asked.

"I never am. I can't wait until I graduate and never have to go to these torture prisons ever again!" Daisy whined.

Rolling her eyes,knowing that her sister greatly disliked school because she had a difficult time focussing on her work, Jun pulled her sister into a side hug.

"Stop pouting. Come on, it's time for us to go already." Jun cooed.

Jun didn't bother mentioning that this would be Daisy's last year being a student and that after they moved away, she would be getting home schooled just like most other hunters' children.

She had been in contact with a fellow hunter, a man named Bobby Singer, and he told her of an apartment in New York that the girls could have and a shop that was owned by a retired hunter where Jun could work.

Bobby had been curious of why Jun wanted to leave her parents and take her sister with her, but the man soon figured out why when he saw a flicker of Daisy's power when the Motomiya's helped him on a hunt for a wendigo.

The man had been sworn to secretcy and he promised to never tell anyone that Daisy wasn't human, wanting to keep the little girl safe, especially since she seemed to be a great threat to monsters and could do a lot of good with her abilities once she learned to master them.

Grabbing their school bags, the two pink haired sisters left ther apartment.

Joseph was out working at the gun shop he owned (which he also used as a way to sell weapons to hunters legally) and Daphne was at her sweets shop where she sold all types of candy and treats.

Making their way down the street, the girls approached ther mother's shop, since it was on their way to school, and smiled when they spotted a familiar man standing outside, holding a red lollipop in his hand.

"Hey, morning, ladies!" The man greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Rickster!" Daisy greeted.

Golden brown eyes shone with mischief and fondness as he smiled down at Daisy.

Jun never understood why, but it seemed like the sweets loving man, T. Rickster, just adored Daisy and always seemed to be looking out for her.

It was odd, but Jun never sensed any predatory vibe from the man, so she never spoke up about it.

Then again, if anyone could tell if someone had dark intentions, then it was Daisy.

That seemed to be one of her powers as a whatever type of creature she was.

She could look into a person's eyes and was able to see if they had good intentions or if they were evil.

This power first manifested during the Digimon attack on Odaiba of August 1999 and she looked into the eyes of Myotismon, the one who was leading the charge, and she saw nothing but darkness inside of him.

"And how are my two favorite berry haired ladies this fine morning?" Mr. Rickster asked.

"Daisy's upset that summer is over and we have to start school again." Jun stated.

Mr. Rickster chuckled as Daisy pouted at her sister who seemed amused by the way she was behaving.

"I hate school. It's so boring and the teachers yell at me when I don't understand my work as fast as the other students. It makes me feel stupid." Daisy complained.

"Aw, sugar plum, you're not stupid. So what if your brain doesn't work the same way as everyone else? That just makes you special and that's better than being boring and average." Mr. Rickster comforted.

Perking up as the man gently patted her head, unaware of the fact that he knew that he was gently rubbed her hidden cat ears, Daisy smiled up at him and made a pleased noised that sounded like a "mew" which made his and Jun's hearts melt.

"Thanks, Mr. Rickster!" Daisy chirped.

"Any time, sugar plum. And if anyone messes with you, just send them my way and I'll teach 'em a lesson they won't soon forget." Mr. Rickster grinned.

The girls had no idea how serious he was and just what he was truly capable of.

"We better get going now. It was nice talking to you, Mr. Rickster." Jun said as she placed a hand on Daisy's shoulder.

Watching the way Jun touched her sister, Mr. Rickster noticed that she was careful to not touch the area where Daisy's invisible wings were located and it made him realize that the 18 year old could see the 11 year old's true form.

This just made things much more interesting.

"Sure thing, buttercup. Have a fun day at school!" Mr. Rickster waved them off.

"I doubt that." Daisy muttered.

Mr. Rickster watched until they turned the corner before he tossed his lollipop in the trash and began making his way elsewhere.

Arriving at her school, Daisy said her good-byes to Jun before making her way over to the soccer field to play with her teammates.

(In class…)

Choosing a desk to sit at, Daisy let out a sigh and looked around the room at all of the students that had broken off into pairs to speak to their friends about what they did over summer break.

Daisy felt like she should be working on breaking off her friendship with everyone since she knew that she wasn't going to be here much longer, but she found it difficult to do so.

Jun was the popular one and she had countless friends that she would be leaving behind, but she didn't seem to care and stated that friends will come and go, but family was forever.

"Good morning, Daisy!" A sweet voice greeted.

Looking to the side, Daisy smiled at the girl with chin length brown hair and reddish brown eyes dressed in a pink, white and yellow outfit walked over to her.

Kari Kamiya was someone she had known since they were in day care since their buildings were close to each other and Jun used to babysit the girl and her brother Tai before the boy was old enough to watch his sister on his own.

Sometimes, with the way how she stared at her, Daisy was worried that Kari was able to see her true form, but the girl never mentioned anything, so she assumed she was simply being paranoid.

"I'll give you a morning. Not so sure about good." Daisy quipped making Kari giggle.

"You're always so moody in the morning." Kari said as she sat down beside her.

Just then, the teacher walked into the room, sending the students running for their seats.

"All right everyone, before I take attendence, I have some news. We have a new student joining us. Please welcome TK Takaishi." He said.

Everyone started talking in interest while a blond haired boy with blue eyes wearing a yellow and green outfit walked into the room, taking a hat off his head as he did so.

Kari gasped in surprise, but then she started smiling which made Daisy stare at her in confusion.

"Do you know him?" Daisy questioned.

"Yeah. Our brothers are friends." Kari confirmed.

"It's nice to meet everyone. Call me TK." The boy bowed his head in greeting.

Some of the girls in class started fawning over him which made Kari and Daisy roll their eyes.

"Now, let's see where we can seat you. Ah, there's an empty spot beside the girl with pink hair." The teacher pointed out.

Realizing that he meant her, Daisy raised her hand to get TK's attention and the boy moved to sit beside her, smiling as he did so.

"Hi, I'm TK, nice to meet you." He greeted.

"Daisy, hey." She grinned.

Kari then leaned over and caught TK's attention and his eyes widened in delight.

"Great to see you again." Kari said.

"Kari, I didn't think you'd be in this class." TK said pleased to see one familiar face.

"Daisy and I are always in the same class as each other. We don't know why, that's just how it always works out." Kari shrugged.

"I'm not complaining about it." Daisy commented.

TK smiled at the two girls, but he noticed that Daisy's eyes seemed to flicker pink which made him blink in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Daisy questioned.

Looking at her again, TK saw that her eyes were a normal brown color and he smiled at her.

"No, I just must be tired is all. I was unpacking my stuff all day yesterday. My mom and I just moved here a few days ago." TK answered.

For the rest of the day, the three new friends hung out, learning that they had most of the same classes as each other.

As Daisy watched TK and Kari interact, it made her happy to know that she wouldn't be leaving the girl alone when she and Jun moved away.

She also knew that she would have to tell Kari about the news very soon, but wasn't sure how to bring it up with her.

She could be blunt about it, but it may make Kari cry and Daisy would hate herself for doing that to the sweet girl.

"Hey, Daisy, are you okay?" TK asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Daisy looked away from her locker and turned her attention onto the blond boy and brunette girl.

"You've been stuck in your head all day." Kari said.

"Oh, sorry. I've just been thinking is all." Daisy smiled.

Frowning, Kari opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by lilac haired girl with copper colored eyes and large glasses named Yolei Inoue.

Daisy knew her because Yolei,s older sister Chizuru was best friends with Jun.

"Hey!" Yolei called as she ran up to them.

"Oh, hi Yolei." TK greeted her.

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Well, are you related to Tai? Cause he sent this e-mail." Yolei said holding up a note that said 'Come to the Digital World. The digimon need our help.'

"My brother needs us." Kari said as she ran off.

Sensing that something was going to happen, Daisy took off after Kari while TK and Yolei chased after them.

They arrived at the computer room to find a red haired boy with black eyes dressed in the junior high uniform about to enter it, but stopped when he saw the group.

"Izzy!" Yolei said.

"Hey, Yolei. I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away." Izzy said.

"Ah! You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honored." She gushed.

"What's up Izzy?" TK asked with a smile.

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail." Kari said showing him the note as Yolei and Daisy looked at her in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. I got one too." Izzy said.

Yolei then opened the door to the room and Izzy was quick to rush to a computer and got to work.

"I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night. But boy, talk about fun. I got him!" The redhead exclaimed.

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides." Yolei said.

"Wait, the Digital World? Isn't that the place where those monsters from a few years back that destroyed the city came from?" Daisy narrowed her eyes.

TK, Izzy and Kari all froze at that and turned to look at Daisy whose eyes had pink flecks shining in them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about all those creepy monsters! I remember some of them were also fighting on the internet, too." Yolei exclaimed.

Before Izzy, Kari or TK could say anything to the two girls, the door was opened by a boy from a younger grade.

He had short dark brown hair and forest green eyes which landed on Yolei.

"Yolei, weren't you coming over? Remember, you were gonna fix my computer." The boy, Cody Hida, reminded.

"Hey, Cody, do you remember the city being attacked by creepy monsters a few years ago?" Yolei asked him.

Walking further into the room, Cody seemed to frown in thought.

"Now that you mention it, I remember that my family was on a plane that was sent out of the sky by a giant red insect, but we were saved by this strange giant that looked like it was some type of bird." Cody said.

"I guess some people still do remember what happened from Myotismon's attack." TK spoke up.

"Myotismon? You mean that freaky vampire guy?" Daisy asked as she, Yolei and Cody stared at him.

"How do you know about Myotismon?" Izzy asked feeling stunned.

"My family was one of the ones his ghost buddies kidnapped. I remember that this weird bat thing that looked like a bowling ballw ith wings kept making the kids cry and my sister got so mad at it, that she grabbed a chair and beat him with it." Daisy said.

TK felt his lips twitch at the image of a young girl attacking and harming DemiDevimon like that.

He wished he had been able to see that.

"Hey, what's happening with the computer?" Cody asked pointing at it.

Confused, everyone turned to see that the screen had lit up and three lights were shining on it.

Then, three pillars of light shot out of the computer and flew towards Daisy, Yolei and Cody who all gasped and held their hands up to protect themselves, only to feel something solid form in them.

Once the lights faded away, they were able to see that they were each other a device.

Daisy had a blue and white one, Yolei's was colored red and white and Cody had a yellow and white one.

"What are these things? They look like toys." Yolei commented.

"It's a Digivice!" TK exclaimed while Izzy gasped in shock.

Kari then pulled a small powder blue colroed device out of her pocket and frowned down at it.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." She said as Izzy looked at the computer.

"Huh. We better go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open." He said as the three kids looked over their Digivices.

"How long will it stay open for?" TK asked.

"Hmm." Izzy was unsure.

"I don't care. I'm going to help my brother." Kari said.

"Wait, what do these things mean? What are we supposed to do now?" Daisy questioned.

"If the Digital World sent you a Digivice, it means something and you should take it seriously." Izzy informed.

"Yeah, but what?" Yolei asked as she shared a look with Cody.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kari said with a determined look as she held her Digivice up to the screen.

After a few seconds, she was surrounded in light and pulled into the portal on the computer making Daisy, Yolei and Cody gasp.

"I'm with you." TK said as he held his own Digivice out and was pulled inside next.

"Well, it your turn next, guys. Unless you're scared." Izzy said.

"Fear isn't in my vocabulary." Daisy glared.

"A lot of words aren't." Yolei teased good naturedly.

That earned her a glare before the two girls held their Digivices out and were pulled inside.

Izzy and Cody were quick to follow.

Lights and music surrounded the group as well as different images as they passed through a portal to a different world.

They were spat out of a computer and found themselves standing in the middle of a forest.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Hey, look at this! Our clothes changed. And they're quite comfortable, too." Cody announced.

Stunned, Daisy looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a black tube top, a navy blue jacket with flame designs and fur along with collar, jeans, black gloves and brown hiking boots.

Cody was wearing mauve pants, a light brown turtle neck with brown designs and brown boots.

Yolei had on an orange helmet, a light blue shirt, a yellow vest, red pants, white gloves, greenish boots and a green backpack.

"I'm kind of in love with this jacket." Daisy smiled.

"I think this helmet makes my glasses look smaller." Yolei grinned.

"Odd. I wonder why their clothes all changed." Izzy mused.

"Must be the new Digivices." TK shrugged.

"Come on, guys, we need to find Tai." Kari announced.

"But how will we do that?" Cody questioned.

"The Digivices have trackers in them. We'll be able to find Tai that way." Izzy said as he showed them his Digivice which had red dots flashing on them.

With that information given, the group began their walk through the Digital World.

Kari, TK and Izzy seemed to determined to find Tai so they could figure out what was happening while Yolei, Daisy and Cody were enjoying the sights around them.

"Is that a soda machine? What's it doing in the forest?" Daisy pointed.

Turning to look, Yolei and Cody frowned at the innocent looking soda machine and they walked over to see if it was broken.

"How weird. It doesn't have a cable that needs it to be plugged in anywhere." Cody said.

"Maybe it's solar powered." Yolei suggested.

Hearing odd groaning noises, Daisy placed her ear against the machine.

"I can hear something. I think someone is inside this thing." Daisy announced.

"What? We have to get them out!" Yolei exclaimed.

Before anyone could touch the machine, the front was blown off and a swarm of green sludge monsters with large eyes burst out.

Reacting quickly, Daisy grabbed Yolei, pulling her behind her and scooped Cody up in her arms, trying to shield them in case the Digimon were dangerous.

Gasping in surprise, the three former DigiDestineds turned to see the Digimon rushing by them and saw the stunned expressions of their new friends.

"Numemon!" Izzy stated.

"That's what those things are called?" Yolei asked.

Kari smiled at them as the trio walked over to them.

"Those were digimon. But there are a lot more cuter ones than those." Kari said.

"And a lot scarier ones too." TK chuckled.

"TK!" A young male voice cried.

Turning to see where the voice came from, the group saw an orange and beige creature with large blue eyes with wings on the sides of its head flying over to the blond boy.

"Patamon. Boy am I glad to see you." TK laughed happily as he hugged the creature.

A boy with wild brown hair, tanned skin and coffee brown eyes wearing goggles and the same uniform as Izzy was then seen running towards the group with a white cat that had purple markings and yellowsh green gloves.

There was also a small dinosaur that was a yellow-orange color and he had large green eyes.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you all made it." Tai Kamiya greeted.

"Hey, Tai!" Daisy waved.

Shocked at seeing the berry haired girl, Tai blinked when he also noticed that there were two others kids with her.

"Uh! Daisy, what're you doing here? And who're these guys?" Tai asked.

"They're Yolei and Cody. They all got Digivices that came out of the computer." Izzy informed.

"Kari!" Gatomon, the feline Digimon, cried as she jumped into the girl's arms.

"Gatomon! Oh. You're tail ring. Tell me what happened." Kari insisted.

Gatomon then told the humans about a human who arrived in the Digital World and started making Digimon his slaves.

During the story, the group walked off to a cave that had an odd red and orange eggs that had a blade sticking out of it.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making digimon into slaves. He said "I am the Digimon Emperor". I heard we're all gonna have to punch a time clock too." Gatomon muttered.

"Another human? You mean that someone else comes here besides us? Well, there goes the neighborhood." TK sighed.

"Yeah and he's got this strange new dark Digivice that makes us unable to Digivolve." Gatomon informed.

"A dark Digivice?" Cody repeated.

"Show her yours, guys." TK insisted.

Sharing a look, the trio took out their Digivices and held them out.

"You mean these things?" Daisy asked.

Gatomon then tensed up and glared at the sight of the colorful devices.

"That's it! you work for the Digimon Emperor." Gatomon accused.

Narrowing her eyes at the feline, whom she remembered to be someone who worked for Myotismon, Daisy had to fight to not show off her fangs, but Gatomon could already seen the aura of the winged lion around the girl.

"What?! We just got these out of the computer!" Yolei gasped.

"We've never heard of this Digimon Emperor person until you just told us about him." Cody said.

"Get your facts checked first, hairball." Daisy glared.

"The dark Digivice is draining our power and making us all weak as newborn kittens." Gatomon said shaking in anger.

"That't why you couldn't Digivolve." Tai said frowning at Agumon.

"Yeah, if I could Digivolve, then he wouldn't stand a chance." Agumon pouted with his arms crossed.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to control the Digimon." Gatomon explained.

"Yeah, that's right and when the ring catches you, you're a slave for life." Patamon added.

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas." Gatomon muttered.

"Digimon Emperor. I'm gonna slap a dark ring on him." Kari frowned.

With that conversation over, everyone turned their attention onto the egg that was in the center of the cave.

"Looks like a deflated beach ball. No wonder, it's got a spike through it." TK said.

"Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf." Tai joked.

Walking over to the egg, TK kneeled down and tried to lift it, but was unable to since it was stuck to the ground.

"It won't budge." He said stepping down as Kari walked up.

"Move aside, this is a woman's job." She said pulling on it, but it didn't move.

"Too bad we don't have a woman here to help." TK quipped.

"Excuse you!" Yolei huffed.

When Yolei tried to move the egg, she failed like the others had.

Izzy tried to pick it up, but grunted when he felt something pull in his back from the strain.

"Oh, well, it's not mine, I guess." Izzy panted.

Cody then tried to move the egg, but he wasn't able to lift it.

"I feel like this is welded to the ground." Cody commented.

"Here, let me try it out. You guys must be doing something wrong." Daisy commented.

Kneeling down in front of the egg, Daisy placed her hands around the egg and could feel the pulse of power from it.

Wrapping her hands around the egg, she yanked and it came off the ground easily, making her stumble backwards since she thought it would take more force to remove it.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought." Daisy blinked.

"There's a problem." Tai annouced.

Orange sparkles covered the ground where the egg once was and a pillar of light shot out.

A shadow formed in the light and a small dragon creature with blue and white scales appeared.

It was curled up in a ball and seemed to be sleeping, but it opened it's eyes, revealing the stunning red color and he smiled at Daisy.

Growing excited, the dragon jumped towards Daisy and the light faded away.

"YAHOO! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digi egg." He cheered happily, jumping around Daisy as she stared at him.

Stopping his celebration, the Digimon held out his hand towards Daisy in greeting.

"My name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon." he greeted.

"I'm Daisy, hey." She said taking his hand.

"I've heard of Veemon. Supposedly, he's a fun loving, adventure seeking little digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend." Agumon said.

Hearing what Agumon had just told everyone, Daisy couldn't help but find herself having something in common with Veemon.

They were both something that no one could find any information about and were thought to not be real.

"Nope, I'm real all right and I've been waiting a very long time to meet cha, Daisy." Veemon smiled up at her.

"You've been waiting to meet me?" Daisy asked as she bent down to look him in the eyes.

As their eyes met, the bond between Digimon and partner began to form.

"Yep, you're the one all right 'cause you were the only one to move the Digi Egg of Courage." He said proudly.

Just then, the ground began to shake and everyone cried out in shock at their peaceful moment being ruined.

"Look up there!" TK pointed to the roof of the cave.

There was an opening in the ceiling of the cave and a triceratops with black and white scales and glowing red eyes was trying to climb through it.

"What is that thing?!" Yolei yelled.

"Monochromon. His shell is harder than diamonds and his attack Volcanic Strike sends out millions of fireballs." TK said as Monochromon fell through the hole.

Patamon flew up and used his Boom Bubble while Agumon used his Pepper Breath attack, but they had no effect on Monochromon.

Acting fast, Daisy covered Veemon, Yolei, Cody, Kari and Gatomon with her body while Tai, TK, Izzy, Patamon and Agumon all ducked down to avoid the foreballs that Monochromon spat out at them.

On Daisy's back, her wings broke free from their concealment, revealing the white and pink crystals attached to them and they spread out wide, covering her friends and protected them from the attack.

No one but Veemon saw what Daisy had done and he smiled in pride that his partner had a unique gift.

Confused over what had happened, the group shook off the fact that Monochromon had missed them and quickly jumped to their feet.

"Come on, let's go!" TK yelled.

Getting up, everyone began running for the mouth of the cave to escape the rampaging Digimon that wanted to kill them for some reason.

"I am never watching Jurassic Park again!" Daisy cried.

"Daisy, hurry up and open the Digi Egg." Veemon told the girl.

"What are you talking about?" Daisy asked.

Everyone had raced down the cliff side of the cave, escaping from the rampaging Digimon.

Pausing at the long drop that was in front of them, Daisy and Veemon tried to find a safe way down, but Monochromon was right behind them.

Gasping, Veemon pushed Daisy off the cliff and fell with her just as Monochromon jumped off and everyone ran out of the way, Kari tripping as she did so and felt something snap in his ankle.

Landing on her back, and right on her wings and tail, Daisy whined in pain.

"I almost got killed by Littlefoot over there and this still doesn't cross my top ten worst days ever." Daisy complained.

"Daisy, you control the Digi Egg of Courage. You've got to use your courage to open it up." Veemon informed as he bounced into her line of sight.

Groaning, Daisy forced herself up and her aura flickered over her briefly.

"I can Digivolve if you open the egg, but you have to have the Courage to do it." Veemon encouraged.

"It's worth a try." Tai said as he jogged over with the rest of the boys.

Yolei was standing over Kari with Gatomon, both of them fussing over the girl who was holding her ankle.

"Kari, we have to go." Gatomon insisted.

"What's wrong?" Yolei asked her.

"My ankle. I can't move." Kari told them sadly.

"Tai!" Agumon cried.

"We've got to get out of here." TK said.

"We're sitting ducks here." Izzy stated.

"What do we do about that monster?" Cody asked.

Roaring was heard as Monochromon jumped over them.

Everyone gasped when they saw that Monochromon was making his way towards Kari, Yolei and Gatomon much to their shock.

"Daisy!" Veemon cried.

"Have courage!" Tai said.

Feeling a great surge of protectiveness shoot through her at the sight of her friends in danger, Daisy grew determined and shot to her feet.

"Okay, it's time to make that thing extinct! Digi Armour Energize!" Daisy held the Digi Egg in the air.

Red light pulsed from the egg and covered Veemon as he began to grow and his body changed shape.

"Veemon Armour Digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!" He cried.

A taller version of Veemon wearing red and orange armour with a matching mask and a blade on his head and in his paws charged at Monochromon, knocking him down before he could reach the girl.

Everyone gasped and stared in surprise at the sight of the newly evolved Digimon, trying to process what had happened.

"Armour Digivolve?" Tai asked.

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Daisy asked.

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon I used the Digi Egg of Courage to Armour Digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will char broil the enemy like a well done steak." Flamedramon said.

Monochromon got back up and charged at Flamedramon, but he just stood in his place, waiting for it to come and held out his clawed hands, stopping him in his tracks and then threw him over his head.

Monchromon snarled as he got back up and Flamedramon charged at him, the dinosaur using his Volcanic Strike, but the dragon was able to easily slap the flames away with his paws.

Monochromon got annoyed and ran at him, using his horn to throw Flamedramon up in the air.

"Flamedramon!" Daisy cried out in worry.

He stopped flipping and just hovered in the air as his body erupted in flames in a move called Fire Rocket, going straight for Monochromon.

"Barbeque that dark ring, Flamedramon!" Gatomon yelled.

He hit the dark ring, then flipped over to land on his feet away from him as the ring cracked and shattered.

Flamedramon glowed orange as he turned back to Veemon, the light shooting over to Daisy and it turned into a new hand held computer.

"What is this thing?" She asked stared at the new device that showed an image of the Digi Egg.

"That's a good Monochromon." Kari cooed as she petted the dinosaur as he lay there exhausted.

Once he was rested enough, Monochromon got up and started walking back to where his nest was located.

"Man that was scary!" Yolei sighed.

"That was quite an experience." Cody agreed.

Daisy was laughed as she hugged Veemon to her chest, purring happily.

"That was awesome, Veemon! You kicked that guy's tail!" Daisy cheered.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Daisy." Veemon grinned.

"Good bye Monochromon. Don't forget to write." Kari called as she waved at the Digimon.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice Digimon into such a nasty creature." TK frowned.

"Hey, guys. That Armour Digivolving is pretty cool." Tai said as he and Agumon walked over to Daisy and Veemon.

"Even though the rest of us can't Digivove, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the Digimon Emperor no problem." Agumon nodded.

"Yeah, leave it to me." Veemon grinned.

"Daisy, I think you were really brave back there in that battle." Tai said making the winged cat girl look at him.

"Hey, don't mention it. I'm just happy that we stopped Monochromon before someone got really hurt." Daisy smiled.

Tai smiled at that, knowing that Daisy could be silly, but also knew when to be serious and showed bravery in the face of danger.

She seemed to have done better than he had when he first arrived in the Digital World at her age.

"As we all know, the leader of the DigiDestineds just wouldn't look right without goggles." Tai smiled.

"Uh, what?" Daisy tilted her side to the side in confusion.

Pulling his goggles off his head, Tai handed them over to Daisy who stared at down at them.

"These goggles were with me through my adventures in the Digital World. I think it's time they see some more action." Tai told her.

Unsure of accepting the goggles, Daisy pulled them over her head and let them rest around her neck for now.

She knew that when the year was up, she would have to give them back.

Also, she would have to tell Jun that they couldn't go through with their plans until after the Digimon Emperor was defeated.

"I think we should all head home now. It's gotta pretty late." Izzy stated looking at the sun setting in the sky.

"Oh, good. The sun is going down. We'll be safe now." Patamon said.

"What does that mean?" Yolei blinked.

"The Digimon Emperor never attacks us at night." Patamon stated.

"All that power and he's scared of the dark." Veemon snickered.

"Or maybe he had a curfew. You did say he was a kid, didn't you?" Cody reminded.

With everything done, the group started making their way back to the location they had arrived in.

Finding the computer, the group stared at it in confusion, wondering how they would return to their home now.

"So, what do we do now?" Daisy asked.

The screen then lit up and the humans all cried out as they were covered in the light, being dragged into the portal.

"You don't see that every day." Veemon commented as he and the Digimon stared in shock.

Screaming was heard as the children all flew out of the computer, landing in a pile on the floor.

Just as they all landed on the floor, Jun opened the door to the computer room and stared down in confusion at the strange sight before her.

"Now, what on earth are you kids doing?" She crossed her eyes.

Instead of answering, everyone simply groaned.

The end.


End file.
